1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus with a thermal transmitting module.
2. Related Art
Accompanying to the development of semiconductor device and process, more and more functionalities are integrated within the same scale size. That is, more heats are dissipated from the same area. The heat dissipation has become an essential issue in order to maintain a normal operation. In addition, multiple chips trend to be packaged as a multiple packaging module (MPM), and much more heats are dissipated from the package within the same area. An excellent packaging structure for the electronic apparatus is thus important to provide an effective thermal dissipating efficiency.
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional electronic apparatus. An electronic apparatus 100 includes a package 110 of stacked MPM electrically connected to a circuit board 130. The electronic apparatus 100 will dissipate heats during operations. The package 110 is thermal dissipated by a thermal dissipating module 120 consisted of for example a heatsink and a fan. The package 110 includes a substrate 111, a first chip 112, a second chip 113 and a plurality of electric terminals 114. The first chip 112 and the electric terminals 114 are located on a surface 115 of the substrate 111 and the second chip 113 is located on the other surface of the substrate 111. That is, the package 110 includes two chips 112, 113 respectively located on different surfaces of the package 110. The first chip 112 and the second chip 113 are respectively electrically and physically connected to the substrate 111. The chips 112, 113 and the electrical connecting structures are protected by packaging processes to form the package 110. The electric terminals 114 are exposed to a surface of the package 110 facing to the circuit board 130 and are electrically connected to the circuit board 130.
The first chip 112 and the second chip 113 are respectively seen as a first heat source and a second heat source to the electronic apparatus 100 because of thermal dissipated from the electronic apparatus 100 during operations. The thermal dissipating module 120 is in contact with the second chip 113 to dissipate heats from the second chip 113. The first chip 112 is thermal dissipated through the substrate 111 and the second chip 113 to the thermal dissipating module 120. The package 110 is thus not performed an effective thermal dissipation and which leads to the raise of the operation temperature and the degradation of the efficiency and reliability of the electronic apparatus 100.
Because the heat sources of the package of MPM between the package and the circuit board has no effective thermal transmitting path, which leads to the operation temperature of the electronic apparatus is too high to be normally operated.
It is therefore an important subject of the present invention to provide an electronic apparatus with a thermal transmitting module to perform an effective thermal dissipation.